MAY SMASH DAYS!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Summer, Fall, Winter...what about MAY? Since the Smashers have gone through 3 seasons now, can they handle the insanity of the month MAY? Will Roy fall in love with MAY? And what MAY happen to the Smashers as we speak? Find out!
1. May 1st!

**MAY SMASH DAYS!**

By **Yoshizilla**

(AKA huge May/Yoshi/Godzilla/Pokemon/Spongebob/Mario/Donkey Kong/Banjo-Kazooie/SSBM/One Piece Fanboy)

Author's Notes: I was working on this for quite some time, now. 3 days, to be exact. And just because this will be, like, 2000 words, doesn't mean that it would accidentaly shed into 10,000. Who knows...maybe it will...maybe we'll have a couple of deaths here and there...maybe this will be placed in "Horror", or in "Action/Adventure", or in "Parody", or in "Completely overused because everyone exactly knows what this is going to be about but there isn't a section so we have to improvise". So yeah. Almost 500 good words used for nuttin'. And...wait, wait! DON'T GO! I'll start the story for you and-HEY! Don't go insulting the Super Smash Brothers like that, you stuoid Sony fanboy! (Blasts the Sony fanboys away)

Overhead Speaker: Warning. Warning. Sony exectutives are coming in. Sony exectutives are coming in.

Sexy Female Computer Voice: Warning, warning. Intruder alert. Intruder alert.

AHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!11!1!11!

Mewtwo: Yoshizilla, can you just wrap this up? You're draggin' out the story.

'K. You heard Mewtwo, folks. I'll stop right here and let you enjoy the following fanfic. Although I feel like I just...

Mewtwo: YOSHIZILLA!

OKAY, OKAY, I'll get on with the fanfic. HAPPY NOW?

Mewtwo: Quite. (Disappears)

Uhm...er...okay, you all had enough with the author notes, so...enjoy! (dances off the stage)

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all of the Super Smash Brothers and May. Yoshizilla owns Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, Heppy Ankylosaurus (in the Yoshi Kart game), Bronto the Brontosaurus (also in the Yoshi Kart game), and Chad the Charmander (in what else? The Yoshi Kart game). The random red Jinjo belongs to Rareware, as does Banjo-Kazooie.

LET TEH STORY BEGIN!1!1!11!

**

* * *

**

**MAY SMASH DAYS!**

May, Link, and Roy were all waiting outside in front of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Giga Bowser promised them something good if they waited. But it's been 3 hours since.

May groaned as her stomach growled. "Man, I'm so hungry. We've been waiting for, like, 3 hours, and I haven't even had breakfast."

Roy sighed. "Man, I really want to play Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee on my Gamecube."

Link grumbled. "This better be worth it after I had to quit my Banjo-Pilot grand prix game to come out here."

Master Hand appeared in front of the three humans. "I can see that you guys waited long enough for us to prepare you guys."

May, Link, and Roy all looked up. "Prepare for what?"

"Prepare for trouble," Master Hand said in Jessie's voice.

"And make it double," Crazy Hand added.

May put her hands on her hips. "C'mon, guys. Be serious. What did you prepare for us?"

"Yeah," Link and Roy added in unison.

Master Hand sighed. "Fine. We prepared you for-"

"The All-You-Can-Eat Popcorn Contest!" Crazy Hand announced.

Link and Roy both made querky faces. "What? Popcorn contest?"

May gasped, and she cheered. "YAY! POPCORN!"

Giga Bowser walked up to them. "A-herm...yes, this popcorn contest will have all kinds of popcorn, including syrup popcorn and ketchup popcorn."

May sighed of relief as she rubbed her stomach, which was growling louder.

Link shuddered. "Ewww...I don't think I want to do anything that involves ketchup..."

"You'll get a great prize of your choice if you win," Master Hand said.

May, Link, and Roy's eyes gleamed. "Anything?"

Giga Bowser and Crazy Hand grinned. "Anything."

The three humans cheered in unison.

"YAY! I CAN GET MORE FOOD!" May cheered.

Link laughed. "I can get my hands on the new Banjo-Kazooie game!"

Roy rubbed his hands together with glee. "I can get the very first copy of the Godzilla Wii game!"

Master Hand nodded. "Yes. This contest will begin in a few minutes, so do please wait." he, Crazy Hand, and Giga Bowser disappeared.

May looked at Link. "How long you think this will be, Linky-poo?"

Link shrugged. "Beats the crap outta me."

May whimpered. "I just hope they don't take too long! I'm really hungry!"

Roy rubbed his shoulders. "I just wanna have fun."

Link sighed and went to sleep. "I just want some peace." he started snoozing lightly.

May and Roy both looked at each other, and they then held each others' hands.

May giggled. "You know...you're quiet handsome, Roy..."

Roy chuckled. "You're quiet beautiful yourself, May..."

Both of the humans laughed a bit, and then they kissed each other on the lips. Luckily, they were both alone, with only Link sleeping.

Roy then got an idea. "Hey May...you want to...you know...in bed..." He chuckled naughtily.

May knew what Roy meant, and she giggled naughtily. "Oh, Roy..."

Both of them chuckled/giggled naughtily and went into the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, to..._snuggle_...hehehehe...

* * *

Yoshi was outside in the backyard, playing his banjo to the theme of Banjo-Kazooie. He didn't notice anyone until Pikachu came up to him. 

"Hey Yoshi, what'cha doin'?" Pikachu asked.

Yoshi smiled. "Playin' the banjo, what else?"

Pikachu shrugged. "Okay. I'll just walk away now."

So Pikachu walked away, but since there was a banana peel, he slipped on it and crashed into the Super Smash Brothers Mansion wall, killing him.

"NUUUUUUUUUEZ!" Peach cried, "PIKACHU IS DEAD!"

Yoshi didn't notice this, as he was still playin' the banjo.

Peach fumed and turned to Yoshi. "Yoshi, is that all you ever think about? BANJOS?"

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "It's better than your obsession for farting."

Peach stuttered, and then she pointed her index finger (Ooooooh) at Yoshi. "YOU! WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Ya?" Yoshi said in a seemingly convincing tone.

Peach pouted even louder. "JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL BANJO-THREEIE!" And she stormed away afterwards.

Bowser, who was watching the whole thing, shook his head and came up to Yoshi. "What the hell was that about?"

Yoshi shrugged. "I don't know. I was too busy playin' the banjo."

Bowser took out his kazoo. "Can I join in?"

Yoshi smiled. "Sure!"

Bowser laughed, and then he started playing the kazoo next to Yoshi, who was still playin' the banjo.

* * *

In the mansion, the **craziness** seemed to go **higher**.

Kirby was drawing images of the Smashers dying all over the walls, it seemed to peeve Falco up to the limit.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" Falco exclaimed.

"Drawin' stuffs, what else?' Kirby replied, still drawing.

Falco slapped his forehead. "Kirby, why on Earth do you bother to just draw on the wall when you can do something else?"

Kirby narrowed his eyes at Falco. "Liiiiiike..."

Falco shrugged. "I don't know, do ballet or somethin'."

Kirby gasped. "BALLET? I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO BALLET!" He _**kissed**_ Falco, and then ran out at fast as the flash.

Falco sweatdropped. "That did NOT just happen..." He said to himself, still dumbfounded after the kiss he recieved.

* * *

"We interrupt this rather long and complicated humor fanfic for a commercial from **Yoshi Kart**," The announcer said. 

King Kong is sitting in a seat in a McDonald's restaurant. **Don't ask me how he managed to fit due to his huge weight**. Anyway, he unwraps his new Big Mac Supreme.

Godzilla walks by him and asks, "Hey, Is that the new Big Mac Supreme?"

King Kong nodded his head. Godzilla's eyes were turned into diamonds as he said, "I'll give you fifty dollars for it."

Anguirus appeared and said, "I'll give you 100...no, 200 dollars for it."

Mothra appeared in front of King Kong and said, "I'll give you 300 dollars for it."

Rodan appeared from the roof and said, "Oh yeah? I'll give you a **MILLION** dollars for it."

Jak appeared and said, "I'll give you a Playstation 2 for it."

"I'll give you an X-Box," Master Chief said, as he handed King Kong a Halo 2 game.

"I'll give you a Nintendo Gamecube," Mario said, as he pulled out a red Gamecube.

"I'll give you Monstrol Castle," Sir Megalon said.

"I'll give you the Monster Kingdom," Master Ghidorah added.

"I'll get you your own game," Luigi said, as he took out his ghost vacuum and did a pose with it.

Yoshi walked towards King Kong and said, "I'll get you your own game **SERIES**."

"I'll get all these people off your back," Peach said, as she shoved Samus out of a window.

"I'll marry you," Naomi Watts says, as King Kong just stares in awe and smiles dumbfoundly.

Superman appeared and said, "I'll trade our powers."

The producers and directors from Universal Studios came in and said in unison, "We'll give you Universal Studios."

"I'll kill all of your enemies," Bowser says with a smirk.

The Men in Black appeared and said, "We'll leave you alone."

Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star approached King Kong and asked, "We'll put you on our show."

Oprah Winfrey appeared next to King Kong and said, "I'll put you on **MY** show."

I'll let you help be a member of the audience in the **Yoshi Kart grand prix**," Crazy Hand said, as he handed King Kong a ticket.

King Kong was about to accept when Master Hand flew in. "I'll let you **_RACE_** in it," Master Hand said to the gigantic ape.

"**REALLY**?" King Kong says, as Master Hand smiles.

Black screen covers up. The words "**Yoshi Kart**" are placed on the black screen. The sounds of a car driving by can be heard.

"We now return to this very long and complicated fanfic which is also hilariously dumb," The announcer said, laughing _evilly_.

* * *

In the hallway of _horror_...oooooh..._horror_...

Fox McCloud grumbled irritably while he started to play his Star Fox-based Nintendo DS with Headphones on, so that only he and he alone could hear the sound.

Meta Knight came by and stole Fox's DS. He laughed. "HAHA! I got your Nintendo DS!" He then placed it in Ness's bed. And the small, great knight in armor ran off to escape Fox McCloud's fury.

Fox suppressed his bubbling rage, and tiptoed into Ness's room to retrieve his Nintendo DS.

Fox stuck his hand in Ness's bed and took out the Nintendo DS. "There." He said, as the humanoid fox began to walk out of the room.

Nana, who was in the bed, saw Fox McCloud and screamed. "EEK!" The pink Ice Climber girl cried. "NESS! NESS! A PERVERT IS HERE!"

Fox sweatdropped. "Oh sweet mother of…"

Right at that moment, Ness arrived and pointed a baseball bat at Fox. "WHY JOO LITTLE!"

Fox screamed in horror, and then he started running. Ness was right behind him, with the baseball bat in tow.

* * *

Peppy Ankylosaurus, everyone's favorite yellow Ankylosaurus, was simply walking down like he usually does. Only different was that he had a small, red Jinjo (from Banjo-Kazooie) on his head. He sighed. "Look, bub, I let you stay up there for hours. Can you just get off now?" 

"NO!" The red Jinjo retorted, in a very immature way, "Mah prettah feat hirt and ey don't wannu git off!"

Peppy gritted his teeth. "That's it, then. You left me no choice!" He then started pumping up electricty in himself, and then released a powerful electric shock, which caused the Super Smash Brothers Mansion a power-out.

"WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS OUTRAGEOUS POWER-OUT?" Dr. Hoshi angrily shouted from his room.

Peppy's eyes widened, and then he placed the red Jinjo in front of him. He ran as fast as he could away, just as Dr. Hoshi came out.

"So it was **YOU** who caused it, didn't it?" Dr. Hoshi angrily growled, looking straight at the red Jinjo.

The red Jinjo sweatdropped and gulped. "Gu-oh..."

What would follow would lead this fanfic to be rated a lot higher than it is, so we'll just skip to someone else.

* * *

Mario and Luigi were both playing tennis outside in the left side of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, but neither of them manage to score higher. 

"Come on, Luigi!" Mario encouraged, "Show some enthusiasm in your tennis skills!"

Luigi muttered curse words to himself. "Stupid, cheap, over-weighed plumber..."

"WHAT did you say?" Mario angrily asked.

Luigi stuttered and sweatdropped. "Gah! I didn't say anything! Really!"

Mario played around with his mustache as he continued, "I'm pretty positive that you said something about me..."

Luigi pouted. "Of course I did, you IDIOT! You **ATTENTION HOG**! Why does it always have to be about YOU? Why not ME? I'm ALWAYS NEGLECTED IN EVERY FRIGGIN' GAME!"

"That's because you're quite the pathetic dumbnut, Luigi," Mario said, chuckling.

Luigi fumed, and then he shot the tennis ball into Mario's...um..._nuts_.

"**NOOOOOOOOO**!" Mario screamed dramatically in Darth Vader's voice, "My bowl of nuts!"

Luigi scratched his head in confusion. "Wha?"

Mario's _bowl of peanuts_, which he was eating on breaks, was suddenly broken into pieces of glass, and all the peanuts were now on the ground.

"My precious, precious peanuts!" Mario cried, "How could-a you, Luigi?" He ran off, crying hysterically.

Luigi sweatdropped. "That deserved a great, big 'what the heck?'" He said, as he left for somewhere else.

* * *

Popo and Young Link were in the videogame room, playing what else? **Yoshi Kart**. 

Crickets chirped.

Popo looked at the screen. "Get it?" Popo joked.

Crickets chirped louder.

Young Link slapped his forehead. "Popo, no offence, but you suck at jokes."

Popo shrugged. "Dah well. At least I'm not as bad as _**you-know-who**_."

Young Link rolled his eyes. "Sure..."

"Will you guys be quiet?" Dr. Mario said from his room, who was trying to think of a new invention to make.

Popo and Young Link looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to playing their racing game.

"UGH! the computer Chad the Charmander is beatin' me!" Young Link shouts, seeing his character (Heppy) is in 4th with the computer Chad the Charmander 3rd.

Popo cheers as his character (Yoshi) in the game manages to get rid of a computer Bronto. "YEAH! I'm number one!"

Young Link rolled his eyes. "Well no wonder. You're using a super rocket."

"A super rocket filled with ice, baby," Popo said, revealing a cooler filled with Kool-Aid.

The Kool-Aid Guy suddenly appeared. "OH YEAH!" Before he could say anything else, several snakes attacked and eventually destroyed the Kool-Aid Guy. They mysteriously disappeared in a puff of pink afterwards..._ooooooh_.

Both of the two boys looked at each other, laughed, and continue to play thier game.

* * *

**To Be Continued, Man...Continued...Continued...Continued...Continued...Continued...**

Ness: Whoops. Almost left the 'To Be Continued' machine on. (Turns off the To Be Continued machine and leaves)

Oh, would you look at that… my time is up for this chapter… oh well…

I'll start the next chapter right away…

---

---

---

---

---

**_Fufufufufufufu..._**


	2. May 2nd!

**MAY SMASH DAYS!**

By **Yoshizilla**

(AKA huge May/Yoshi/Godzilla/Pokemon/Spongebob/Mario/Donkey Kong/Banjo-Kazooie/SSBM/One Piece Fanboy)

Author's Notes: The following fanfic has been approved by the National League of Nintendo Fiction (NLNF). This chapter is also deticated to JoebTheGreat, so if you like this story, then go read his stories! I COMMAND YOU!11!1!

Disclaimer: Same as before, we don't own anything that belongs to Nintendo or Rare. Not even Sony. Or Sega. Or Konami. Or Toho. That's about it. And to make things better, we do not own the long review IGN gave Banjo-Kazooie. Why was that to be said? You'll find out. But, then again, Yoshizilla **DOES** own Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi.

And before we begin, JoebTheGreat gets this jigsaw piece for the best author to write a good review. (Hands out Jigsaw piece from Banjo-Kazooie to JoebTheGreat) Now onto the fanfic!**

* * *

**

MAY SMASH DAYS!

May and Roy were together in bed in one of the vacant rooms of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. They were quite having the fun themselves.

Roy sighed of relief and looked at May. "May...You really seem to get a kick out of flustering me and making me all nervous when I'm around you…" He started to smile deviously. "But I bet there are things that I could do to fluster you…"

May rolled her eyes. "Like what?" She joked. "Tickle me?" She gasped and clamped her mouth shut with her hands, realising what she had just said.

That gave Roy and idea. 'Bwahaha…' Roy thought, smirking. 'Looks like I've found my advantage…'

May gulped and sweatdropped. 'I should have not just said that...' May thought to herself.

Roy chuckled. "Tickle you, hmmm?" He kept smiling, inching closer to May. "Would it fluster you if I did…THIS?" He suddenly zipped behind May, and started tickling her stomach and sides.

"AAAAHHHH! EHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEE!" May started to giggle uncontrollably as she felt Roy's fingers tickle up and down her soft stomach. She tried to break away, but Roy held onto her tightly but gently, and all she could focus on was the intense tickling she was receiving.

Roy laughed. "Awwww, what's wrong, May?" He leaned over and whispered in giggly May's ear. "Tough May, can't handle a little _tickling_?" He taunted playfully, as he moved one finger over and started to fiercely tickle May's stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA-EEEEK!" May squealed as she felt her soft stomach being tickled. She squirmed about in Roy's embrace, trying to get free before she couldn't take anymore. Finally, May broke off from Roy's grip, still giggling and hid under her covers.

Roy smirked and also hid under his covers, to find May smooching him in the lips. Roy then smooched back, and the two lovers started '_playing_' again.

* * *

Okay, we don't want to know what May and Roy are doing in the bed covers...let's cut back to the Other Smashers...

"RAAAAAR!" Ness roared, chasing Fox McCloud up and down the stairs of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

Fox screamed as he continued running. "AHHHH!"

Unfortunately, when Zelda was walking along the hallway, Fox accidentaly jumped over here, but he continued running. Zelda got up and growled.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BI-" Before Zelda could finish, Ness pushed the Hyrulian princess aside and continued chasing Fox.

Zelda pouted, then she took out a Beam Sword and started chasing after Ness. "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PUNK-NOSED BRAT!"

* * *

Ganondorf is in his robe, watching some golf tourtament on TV. His phone rings. "Ganondorf here."

"Hey Ganondorf," Mewtwo says through the phone, "What's going on back at the mansion?

Ganondorf sees Zelda chasing Ness, who is chasing Fox McCloud, and shrugs. "The usual."

Mewtwo nodded. "Right, well I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is, I manage to get to the section where the Nintendo Headquarters in Nintendo City is located. The bad news is that I'm in a public bar with some very ugly women." The scene then revealed the public, and rather huge, bar Mewtwo mentioned, as well as the very ugly women.

Ganondorf sweatdropped. "Um, are you sure they're actually women, Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo was speechless. "Uh..."

The next thing Ganondorf knows, he heard Mewtwo screaming. He sighs and hangs up the phone. "How does he get into these things?"

* * *

Back with May and Roy...(AN: You know what? From this point and onwards, I'm starting the CordinatorPyro shipping, devoted to both May and Roy! YAY SHIPPINGS! ...A-herm.)

May giggled as she placed her head on Roy's chest. "Oh Roy...that was so fun..."

Roy smiled. "Yeah, it was. Maybe we'll get to do it again."

May looked up at Roy with gleaming eyes. "Do you think we really might?"

Roy nodded. "It's possible. But then again, let's just...rest..." He went to sleep a few seconds later and snored peacefully.

May smiled and placed her head on Roy's chest again, also sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Dr. Mario was busy playing Toho Monster Chess with Solid Snake (from the Metal Solid Snake series for those who don't know). Snake was having a rather tough time, despite the fact that he was more better at planning than his medical and scientific friend.

Dr. Mario smirked. "My Mothra queen cornered your Godzilla king, check," Dr. Mario said, as he moved his Mothra queen piece.

Snake gave Dr. Mario a look, and then he looked back at the board and said, "Oh yeah, well I'll just move my Orga-based rook and take out your Mothra queen."

Dr. Mario scoffed and said, "My Destroyah-based rook will eat your Orga-based rook and make you check again."

Snake bit his lips, and he gave Dr. Mario a determined look. "I'll just move my Rhedosaurus-based bishop to solve the problem."

Dr. Mario rolled his eyes and said, "My second Destroyah-based rook will kick your Rhedosaurus-based bishop out. You have only the Godzilla-based king left, so you lose."

Snake shook his hand and said, "I won't give up! I will win, for I am Solid Snake, the world's mightiest mercenary!"

Dr. Mario shook his head at Snake and taunted, "Ahhh, but I still have a Destroyah-based rook, a Rodan-based knight, 4 King Kong-based pawns, and a Godzilla king. But you only have 1 Godzilla king, and that is pathetically puny and downright pitiful compared to me, so tell me so, dear Snake, what can you possibly do?" He smirked.

Snake fumed. "What can I do? WHAT CAN I DO? I can do this!" Snake shouted angrily. He kicked the chessboard into the air and stormed out.

Dr. Mario chuckled and rolled his eyes. "He should have a lot more patience if he wants to win at chess." He then grabbed a book about the Physics os Science and started reading it.

* * *

Mewtwo walks to the top of a hill and sees the Nintendo Headquarters right in front of him. He cheered. "I MADE IT!" He started breakdancing, when he accidentaly slipped off the hill and was heading into several jagged rocks.

Mewtwo growled. "Those jagged rocks at the bottom won't help this situation..."

* * *

In the Super Smash Brothers Mansion basement was Pichu, who was delightfully eating a truckload supply of cheesecake.

"Mwahahahaha!" Pichu laughed diabolically as he ate the cheesecake. "Cheesecake doesn't get any better, and I have a TRUCKLOAD of it! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Mr. Game-And-Watch appeared in the basement suddenly. "Hey Pichu, we got a job for you and Yoshi."

Pichu looked at Mr. Game-And-Watch. "You got a job? For ME and Yoshi?"

Mr. Game-And-Watch grinned evilly. "Yes...yes we do..." He started laughing evilly.

Pichu looked strangely at Mr. Game-And-Watch. "Uh..Game-And-Watch? Are you okay?"

Mr. Game-And-Watch suddenly stopped. "I never felt better."

* * *

In the backyard behind the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Peppy Ankylosaurus and a mysteriously revived Pikachu were telling each other Eggman jokes. And boy, were those jokes funny...

Pikachu giggled all over as he said, "Eggman is so fat, he needs 45,684 trucks to pull him out of his own house! HAHA!"

Peppy chuckled. "Eggman is so fat he needs 100,000 cans of slim fat just to lose 1 pound!" Peppy added.

Bowser was nearby, and he decided to join in on the fun. "Eggman is so fat, that his weight could crush the planet Jupiter if he sat on it! HAHAHAHA!"

Pikachu came out with another. "Eggman is so fat, he needs a size 1000 pair of pants!"

Peppy cracked up so hard, the yellow Ankylosaurus added, "Eggman is so fat, his mamma can't even notice him!"

Bowser was now on the floor, completely laughing his head off. "Eggman is so fat, when he farts, it's a category 10 hurricane!"

After a few minutes, they manage to cool down after laughing so much.

Peppy stopped laughing, and then he said, "Man, those were good jokes."

Bowser caught his breath and said, "Yeah. That was too hilarious."

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head. "So what do you want to do now?"

Bowser thought for a moment. "How about we go make a movie?"

"Sweet!" Peppy cheered.

Pikachu smiled. "That's a great idea, Bowser!"

Bowser chuckled, and gave them a thumbs up. "All right, then! It's decided! Let's go make a movie!"

And so, the two reptiles and the electrical rodent went somewhere to make themselves a movie.

* * *

Mewtwo appeared in front of the Nintendo chairmen. He coughed a bit. "All right, can I make my long report that is very important and requires everyone to listen?"

The Nintendo chairmen looked at each other, then at Mewtwo. "Yeah. Sure. Go right ahead. I'm hungry. Where's the bathroom? Does anyone have a coke? I have coke, want some? Who farted? Wasn't me. Okay," They all said in unison.

Mewtwo cleared his throat, and then he importantly explained, "Here's the overral review for Banjo-Kazooie, the original adventure game for the Nintendo 64 that became a best-seller. We've established the point and the maneuvers of Banjo-Kazooie, but how does the game actually play? Rare has once again managed to improve upon Super Mario 64's tightly-tuned gameplay formula by combining the differing attributes of the bear/bird team with lots of well-crafted character interaction and objectives that naturally slide right into position. Levels are designed in a way that's completely non-linear, enabling Banjo-Kazooie total freedom to explore and discover new areas at a player's speed. Sony's Crash Bandicoot was designed in a restricted 3D fashion because, according to the game's developer, too much freedom can be a bad thing. By restricting players to a set path, the Crash team could keep the action constant and eliminate tedious exploration. Rare tackles that problem taking an entirely different, preferred approach. Players can go anywhere and do just about anything. However, wherever they go, Rare has thrown certain tasks and objectives in their way so that there's a point to everything. Huge worlds, complete freedom, lots of action -- problem solved. Also, the game isn't limited to straight platform action. There are loads of mini-games that need to be solved, from spelling out certain words to obtain a jiggy to making sure that a band of light-bulbs don't get eaten before they can make it to a Christmas tree; from helping a pirate find his lost treasure to racing a polar bear through the snow -- there's so much to do that complete freedom is a necessity. The game gradually increases in difficulty and the later levels can be downright nasty. Players hoping for something to compete with the standard set by Super Mario 64 won't be disappointed. Character interaction enhances the game greatly. As Banjo-Kazooie make their way through the giant world the team periodically encounters new characters, both good and bad, all of which have something to say. For example, in Mumbo's Mountain, the game's first real level, Banjo-Kazooie must retrieve an orange and give it to a monkey in order to gain access to the pillars above. Once the orange is collected it talks (via a text box at the bottom of the screen and random, very wacky Rare sounds), explaining that it is an orange to players. This happens from everything to Gruntilda, who constantly interrupts Banjo-Kazooie throughout the game to rhyme off a few sentences about how she will defeat them, to a pair of boots, which explains how it will benefit the duo when worn. The writing is extremely clever and right on. It's not hard to tell that Rare has thrown in a few demented double-meanings in certain character interactions see tree with nuts. The game's writing really comes into play through Gruntilda's crude rhymes and by talking with the evil witch's good sister, who gives necessary hints that must be remembered in order to beat the game. Another necessary interaction takes place with the game's resident shaman, Mumbo. Mumbo tokens are hidden in random locations throughout levels. Once collected, these tokens are used as payment for Mumbo to transform Banjo-Kazooie into anything from a termite to an alligator. Certain areas in the game-"

"How long is this going to be?" The entire chairmen said in unison.

Mewtwo sighed and turned away from the charts he had up. "Give me a break. I'm almost done."

All of the chairmen nodded in unison and gave Mewtwo a thumbs up. "Okelly dokelly do, Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo cleared his throat and turned to the charts he had up. "Now, as I was saying before, certain areas in the game can only be reached when playing as alternate characters. For example, some of the swamp-lands cannot be walked on by Banjo-Kazooie, but the alligator has no problem navigating them. Other areas can only be reached when playing as the termite and so on. Just another way in which Rare has enhanced its 3D platformer over Mario 64." He finished explaining and turned back to the chairmen. "So, what do you think?"

(AN: If you read through that entire review of Banjo-Kazooie, which I also must remind is from IGN and is not meant to offend or make fun of, than you deserve...this cookie. (hands out cookies) Now back to the fanfic!)

The Nintendo chairmen stared blankly at Mewtwo. They then applauded him for coming up with the genious review.

"It's marvelous!" One of the chairmen shouted.

Another chairman shouted, "It's stupendous!"

"It's the best review we have ever heard!" The third chairman added.

Mewtwo grinned, and then he bowed. "Thank you. I thank you all for taking this time to appreciate." And with a snap of his two fingers, he teleported out of the room.

* * *

**To Be Continued, Man...Continued...Continued...Continued...Co-**

Dr. Hoshi: We are **NOT** doing that joke again.

Awwww man. Dah well, there's next time. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! 2000 words, baby! 2000 WORDS! WOO!

That's, like, all for now, folks. See you next time...

---

---

---

---

---

**_Fufufufufufufu..._**


	3. May 3rd!

**MAY SMASH DAYS!**

By **Yoshizilla**

(AKA huge May/Yoshi/Godzilla/Pokemon/Spongebob/Mario/Donkey Kong/Banjo-Kazooie/SSBM/One Piece Fanboy)

Author's Notes: Here it is, May 3rd on **MAY SMASH DAYS!** This time, we get to see the Popcorn Contest that Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Giga Bowser have planned. And not only that, but we'll see what happens when Bowser makes a movie! And Princess Peach gets into a farting contest with Sheik! YAYZ! ...A-herm.

Disclaimer: You must be a complete idiot if you did not happen to read the previous disclaimers. We own NOTHING official (Nintendo, Rareware, Toho, Sega, Sony, Microsoft), and all of the fan-characters in THIS story belong to Yoshizilla. There, I said it. (Leaves)

----------

**MAY SMASH DAYS!**

May and Roy were still sleeping peacefully, until a huge booming sound from the P.A. speaker buzzed. Both May and Roy covered their ears in pain, just as the P.A. speaker said, "May and Roy, the Popcorn Eating Contest is ready! Please come down now."

May gasped, looking down at her stomach, which was growling. May blushed. "Oh my God! I completely forgot about the Popcorn Eating Contest!"

Roy shook his head, still a bit dazed. "Me too, but I can go for an ice pack now..."

May got up, but then she realized she had no clothes on. "EEEK! MY CLOTHES! I FORGOT!" She ran into the closet and started rimming through to get her clothes.

Roy, still dazed, unintelligently stumbled out of the room and into the hallway, just to be crashed into by Fox, Ness, and Zelda.

"OWWW!" Everyone shouted at the same time, as they were all now slightly dazed. Unfortunately, Roy had those stupid, annoying Japanese swirly eyes in his eyes.

Fox got up and shook his head. "Oh, my aching..." He got up, and stared blankly at Roy's nakedness.

Ness and Zelda also notice this, and the three Smashers slowly backed away and went away to another room.

"So what do you want to do?" Ness asked.

Zelda shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe watch Naruto?"

Fox nodded. "That sounds good."

Ness snapped his fingers. "Let's also bake our own cookies!"

Zelda smiled. "I see why not."

As the three left, Roy got up, moaning and placing his hand on his hand. "Oh damn, what a crash..." He looked down and notice he didn't have on any clothes. "...This is embarrassing...I better get something to put on," He said, as he went back into the room where he and May _snuggled_.

----------

Kirby was in a ballet school, doing ballet in a rather reddish tutu. He then slipped up and fell on the floor, with several girls laughing.

"Tsk, tsk..." The teacher said, "Kirby, if you don't do it right, you'll fall every time."

Kirby flailed his arms around. "But, but, but! I'm trying to to my best!"

The teacher scoffed. "How do you call flailing your arms around like a little kid in a tantrum doing your best?"

Kirby fumed. "**WHAT**? Listen, **UGLY**, it's not easy to be **PINK** and **SMALL**! I AM **PINK** AND **SMALL**! So if I happen to tumble, than it's because maybe I'm **PINK AND SMALL**! Well, I'd like to see **YOU** try being both **PINK AND SMALL**!"

And with that, the brave pink and small puffball stormed out, taking all his dignity with him.

The teacher just stood there, mouth agape. She then pouted and turned to the other girl students. "Right, then, back to ballet lessons, class!"

----------

Mario came back outside onto the tennis court, with a new bowl of peanuts. "Ahhh...my precious nuts...can't live without them..."

Luigi rolled his eyes. "Mario, you're saying that those peanuts are actually like your-"

Mario turned red and fumed. "SHUT UP, LUIGI!"

Luigi gulped. "Okay, I'll shut up."

Mario narrowed his eyes straight at Luigi. "Good. Don't go making fun of my favorite kind of nuts."

Luigi rolled his eyes as the two plumbers resumed playing tennis.

----------

In the front of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, the three humans (May, Roy, and Link) and the hands (Master Hand and Crazy Hand), plus Giga Bowser, were all ready to start the popcorn eating contest.

"Here are the rules," Master Hand explained, "Whoever eats the most popcorn wins and gets a $1,000,000 gift-card, and will also receive a free pet animal of any choice."

May squealed, Roy cheered, and Link smirked.

Giga Bowser nodded. "Right, then. If two of the contestants can no longer eat popcorn, then they are officially out, and the remaining contestant wins and gets the prizes."

Crazy Hand laughed maniacally and announced, "Right, so on your marks...get set..."

May rubbed her stomach with joy, Roy licked his lips, and Link simply smirked.

"GO!" Crazy hand shouted at the last minute, as both May and Roy immediately dived into their bowls of popcorn.

Link simply ate the cheddar popcorn, but did it slowly, not to reveal his love for cheese.

May and Roy, on the other hand, quickly ate up all of their popcorn. May let out a loud burp while Roy let out a small fart. Both of them then went to the next bowls.

Crazy Hand turned to Giga Bowser. "Who do you think will win?"

Giga Bowser smirked. "May, of course. She may be sweet, kind, cute, and beautiful, but she has a liking to food, especially specific foods like pasta and popcorn."

Crazy Hand then remembered something. "Wait a minute. If May likes pasta, and if Mario likes pasta...then..."

Giga Bowser looked at Crazy Hand strangely. "What's wrong?"

Crazy Hand moaned confusingly. "I thought Yoshi hated pasta. Same thing could be said for Bowser, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi."

Giga Bowser shrugged. "Well, Crazy Hand, I'll tell you one thing. Dinosaurs and Koopas, both respectively reptiles, are a lot different from humans."

Crazy Hand's eyes (what eyes?) glittered brightly. "Oooooooh!"

Giga Bowser nodded. "Exactly."

Crazy Hand turned to Master Hand. "What's the status so far?"

Master Hand turned to Crazy Hand. "Well, so far, both May and Roy are still at it like wild animals, while Link is taking his precious time."

Crazy Hand nodded and threw away his writing pad he was writing on. "Okay, that explains everything." He then turned to watch the popcorn contest.

----------

Peach and Sheik were in another room, both staring at each other with competition looks. They both smirked at each other.

Peach chuckled. "Let's see how you can master…this!" She let out a good fart, 4 seconds to be exact.

Sheik scoffed. "Oh yeah?" He then farted 2 times in one go.

Peach growled, and then she let out a loud fart that could easily kill any flower.

Sheik then performed 10 farts in one go, which made Peach jealous and caused her to do 12 more powerful farts. The two human characters continued farting for several minutes, until finally, they both collapsed.

"Gasp…gasp…" Sheik wheezed, "Peach…I'm sorry I doubted you. You ARE the better farter."

Peach smiled weakly. "Thanks…you're…not…bad…yourself…" She was knocked unconscious by the gassy fumes, as well as Sheik.

----------

Back with the popcorn eating contest…

Link, after eating all the cheddar popcorn at a slow pace, has become full and fell off his chair. May and Roy, despite eating two full bowls of popcorn, are still going at it like wild hyenas. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Giga Bowser looked at each other.

"Well, Link is out, and it seems that May and Roy are determined to win," Master Hand said.

"Yup." Crazy hand shortly added.

Giga Bowser nodded and folded his arms. "You got a good point, master Hand, but what will happen if they tie?"

Master Hand sighs. "Well have to see for ourselves…"

Giga Bowser and Crazy Hand nodded, as they resumed watching May and Roy eat the popcorn at rapid speeds.

----------

Brock was looking a small book he was holding. Misty came up to him.

"Hey Brock, What'cha lookin at?" Misty asked.

Brock jumped up a bit, startled. He replied, "Err nothing! Nothing at all!"

"LET ME SEE IT!" Misty shouted.

"NO!" Brock shouted back in defense.

"C'MON!" Misty shouted, as she tries to take Brock's book.

Brock was angered now. "I SAID NO!" He slapped Misty right in the face.

Misty started crying, right when Ash and Max appeared.

"What's goin' on here?" The two boys both shouted.

Misty looked up at Ash and Max, still sobbing. "Well...Brock has...a...book...he doesn't...want me...to see...so he...he...he HIT me."

"WHAT?" Max exclaimed angrily.

Ash tackles Brock to the ground, and the book falls out. "Let's see what this book REALLY is." Ash says, picking up the book.

Brock sweatdropped. "Uh oh…he's on to my secret…"

Ash examines the book to find out that it's a book FILLED with training secrets and other stuff like that. Ash is now fuming with rage, and glared at Brock, yelling, "SO! THIS IS HOW YOU KNOW MORE THAN ME! YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING BACK ALL THESE YEARS! AND YOU HIT MISTY! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE OUT OF THIS TEAM!"

Brock's jaw dropped in disbelief. "WHAT? BUT I COOKED FOOD FOR YOU GUYS ALL THE TIME AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!"

Ash fumed. "THAT'S IT!" He sent out his Sceptile to attack Brock, and a few seconds later, Sceptile uses his bushy tail to knock Brock down onto the ground.

Brock, now moaning weakly, looks up and growls. "I HATE you Ash. I'll leave, but mark my words. You haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back!" He then walks off, weakly.

----------

**To Be Continued...mwahahaha...**


End file.
